


falling, let's fall in love

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: "Monggu-yah, I need your help with something," Jongin says, going to sit on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carcharias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/gifts).



> [this](https://twitter.com/taecdae/status/787582653482438656) is all you need to know.
> 
> (started on twitter, obviously)
> 
> also idk if this should be rated as M or T, but lemme know if i should change it?

It comes as an offhand remark from Taemin, who, snarky and all bark but no bite, says, "Do you even know how to unclip a bra?"

And Jongin fumbles and flusters because, _no_ , he actually doesn't and oh god, if Soojung wants to have sex, what is he going to _do_? 

So his first thought is to go to his noonas and ask for their help, but then he sees Taemin sitting on his bed, playing some game on his phone, and oh, finding a time with his noonas might be hard right now with them working and all, but Taemin's right _here_.

"Taemin-ah, would you mind doing a favor for me?" Jongin asks, plopping down next to his friend on the bed. "A small one."

"I'm not gonna let you put on a bra on me, Jongin," Taemin says, not looking up from his game, "just for you to practice."

" _Taemin_ , be nice," Jongin whines slightly, leaning down so that he can rest his head on Taemin's shoulders. "I can't embarrass myself in front of Soojung."

Taemin snorts at that. "I think it's a bit too late to hope for that Jonginnie~"

Jongin groans and turns his head so that he's face down, his head still on Taemin's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asks, his voice slightly muffled by Taemin's shirt.

"I don't know." Taemin's reply is curt and Jongin knows from that that Taemin must have reached an important part of whatever game he's playing. "Go ask your sons or whoever."

Jongin huffs, barely resisting the urge to rub his face onto Taemin's shoulder and distract him from the game before Jongin gets off of the bed. Halfway to his living room, Jongin realizes that although he has his dogs here, he doesn't really have a bra that he can use. His sisters are off at work and he'd rather not rummage through their clothes to find some underwear.

So he does the next best thing: text them for their permission.

'noona, can i borrow a bra for some practice?' He sends to their group chat. The reply is surprisingly quite fast.

' _ooo is our jonginnie going to dress up for soojungie?_ '

And Jongin feels his face flush, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning.

'nooo' 

'i need it to practice.. unclipping...'

A plethora of stickers flood into the group chat and Jongin can just _hear_  the cooing from his sisters even if they're not physically present.

' _of course you can jonginnie~ they're in the third drawer from the top, all my old bras._ ' One of his noonas finally replies and Jongin relaxes. He can do this. He can totally learn this before he has any kind of intercourse with Soojung.

He then goes to his sister's room with a plan of action listed out in his mind, gets one of the old black bras quickly after trying to open the slightly creaky drawer as quietly as he could, and leaves the room discreetly.

"Monggu-yah~" He calls out as he makes his way back to the living room. Taemin told him to go to his sons, so that is precisely what Jongin  _will_  do.

He and Monggu meet up half way into the living room and Jongin grins, picking up the little brown ball of fur. The puppy's tail is wagging, eyes expectant for pets and ear scratches.

"Monggu-yah, I need your help with something," Jongin says, going to sit on the couch. Monggu tilts his head, still waiting for the pets to come. He snuffles at Jongin's hand, the one free of the bra, and pokes his wet nose around to make Jongin pet him.

Jongin follows, giggling slightly, and pets his puppy. "Ah, how am I going to do this, Monggu?"

Monggu remains blissfully unaware of his owner's plight, enjoying the way Jongin always know how scratch right below his ear at  _that_ spot.

"Just do it, Jongin," says Jongin to himself, to reassure himself. "I can do it," he repeats after.

He pauses the petting for a while and lifts up the bra. His eyebrows scrunch together as turns the piece of cloth around in his hands. It's not like he's never seen a bra before, of course he has, but working one is...quite hard, as assessed from his previous experiences. Which is none.

With a small frown on his face and only slightly shaky hands, Jongin manages to unhook the ends on his third try. He smiles, tries to hook them back and succeeds. He can definitely do this, it's just matter of practice.

"Monggu-yah," Jongin begins, lifting up his confused puppy's paws to slide the bra on, "please bear with me for a while."

Maybe the gods are on his side, maybe Monggu's just too confused or something, because Jongin manages to put the bra on the dog without much difficulty. The actual difficult part is unclipping the bra and then hooking it back on. But Jongin's nothing if not hardworking and endlessly practicing to achieve the results that he wants.

He's undoing the bra for the fourth time when he hears feet shuffle in and Taemin's voice.

"What the fuck?" Jongin turns around to look at Taemin, with his ruffled bed hair and his phone clutched in one hand. He sounds confused, slightly amused and mostly incredulous.

"I swear it's not what it looks like," Jongin tries to hurriedly save himself. Monggu does nothing but lay comfortably on Jongin's lap, having given up all thoughts of resisting by now. 

"I'm not even sure about what it looks like," Taemin says, now resuming his walk and plopping down on the couch next to Jongin. He looks on curiously at his boyfriend, then at the dog with the bra on.

Monggu raises his head when he notices Taemin and his tail begins to shake his tail. Maybe he'll get his pets now. He eagerly tilts his heads toward Taemin and his wish is granted as Taemin begins to pet him.

"You told...me to do this," Jongin says, trying to reason. This makes sense, doesn't it? Taemin was the one who told him to go to his sons for help. So that's essentially what Jongin did.

"I'm pretty sure that I did  _not_ tell you to put a bra on your dog, Jongin," Taemin says, voice laced with blatant judgement. 

"Well, okay, yeah, not  _exactly_ that, you didn't say it," Jongin reaches for loose threads, "but-"

"Oh my god," Taemin groans and drops his head down on Jongin's shoulder. "Why are you like this, Jongin-ah?" His voice is slightly muffled by the sweater that Jongin's wearing but Jongin can still hear the smile in his voice and a small grin itches at the corner of Jongin's lips too.

Monggu wiggles in his lap, reminding Jongin that there's still this constricting material around his body. The bell rings and Jongin's hands freeze, halfway to unhooking the bra. Taemin's head pops up, a slightly devious smile on his lips.

He rushes to open the door before the words can travel from Jongin's mind to his mouth and tell Taemin to stop.

"Oh," Taemin says, sounding a bit disappointed. Jongin still can't look up, desperately trying to unhook the bra. "Hello noona."

"Noona?" Jongin's ears perk up as he lifts his head up finally. And it is his eldest sister at the door, staring at the sight in front of her with her eyebrows raised. Jongin breathes out, relieved. Definitely not Soojung.

"Interesting," his sister comments as she sets down her work bag on the coffee table and walks closer, as if inspecting the scene. "I expected you to do this with Taeminnie rather than try it out on poor Monggu."

Jongin flushes and grumbles a bit, removing the bra entirely from his puppy. His sister picks up Monggu and coos at him, asking him about how much Jongin must've tortured him as she walks away.

Taemin's grin is  _huge_ when he sits back down next to Jongin.

"Shut up," Jongin says, slightly petulant. Taemin's eyes glint. "Not one word."

Taemin brings up his hand to muffle his laughter. " _Shush_ ~" Jongin whines.

At that, Taemin laughs, unabashed and loud. Jongin wraps his arms around his boyfriend and buries his head in Taemin's chest. His face feels too warm.

Taemin drops a peck on top of his head and then ruffles his hair. "It's okay, at least you're better with unclipping a bra now."

 

 

 

Jongin remembers the first time they did this, Soojung had smirked and asked Taemin to unclip her bra. There was no malice behind her smile, only slight teasing directed towards Jongin. And Jongin had been far too enamored by his favorite people in a room together, enjoying each other, to be concerned much about it.

This time, it's different. Taemin directs a look at him and Jongin swallows, he knows what that means.

So he goes to unhook the bra as Taemin gently moves her hair to the front, mouthing wet kisses along her jaw. Jongin's hands aren't shaky this time and he undoes her bra easily. He exhales a small sigh of relief when the the hooks unclip, and runs his fingers along her warm, warm skin, up her back and to her shoulders to push the material off of her.

"Wow," Soojung says, turning around. Taemin wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and smiling up at Jongin. "Have you been practicing, Jonginnie?"

Jongin fumbles at that, flustered and at a loss for words. Images of Monggu with his sister's old bra on flash in his mind but he pushes them away. Instead he reaches to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Soojung's ear. 

"Of course not," he says, voice firm and sure and definitely not trembling or telling.

His eyes flit to Taemin's and their gazes catch. The smile on Taemin's face turns into a knowing grin and Jongin feels his face turn even redder.

Soojung smiles, watching the quick exchange from the periphery. She then turns to cup Jongin's cheeks, biting down on her lip to stop the smile on her face from growing larger. Gently, she pulls his down to kiss him, pressing their lips softly against each other. She can tease him about this another time.

**Author's Note:**

> who am iiiiiiiiii
> 
> also i'm sorry maddie, i couldn't include smut :( i just couldn't write it tonight for whatever reason ;; but someday, i definitely will write smut w this ot3


End file.
